familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adrian Scrope (1601-1660)
}} Colonel Adrian Scrope of Wormsley (1601-1660) was the twenty seventh of the fifty nine Commissioners who signed the Death Warrant of King Charles I of England. He was hanged, drawn and quartered at Charing Cross after the restoration of Charles II of England. * Colonel in British Army * Governor of Bristol Castle * High Court Justice that signed death warrant of King Charles I (regicide) Timeline * Father: Robert Scrope of Wormsley (1569-) * Mother: Margaret Cornwall (1577-1633) * 1601-Jan-12 : Birth * 1617 : Matriculated at Hart Hall * 1624-Nov-29 : Marriage to Mary Waller (1605-1660) * 1642-46 : First English Civil War (Parliamentarians vs Royalists) * 1648 : Second English Civil War * 1649 : Execution of King Charles I - Parliament rules England * 1660 : English Restoration - King Charles II and royal family returns to power * 1660-Oct-17 : Executed for regicide at Charing Cross, London, England. Biography He himself occupied the Scrope mansion at Wormsley, Oxfordshire, England. His family were a younger branch of the Scropes of Bolton (Blore, Rutland, pp. 7, 9; Turner, Visitations of Oxfordshire, p. 327). Adrian Scrope was born at Wormsley Hall in Oxfordshire and was baptised at Lewknor on 12 January 1601. He was son of Robert Scrope of Wormsley and Margaret, daughter of Richard Cornwall of London. His family were a younger branch of the Scropes of Bolton. Wormsley Park Estate 2,500 acre estate and 18th century country house between Stokenchurch and Watlington in the Chiltern Hills of Buckinghamshire, England. Today it also includes a major cricket field. This old english estate has been in the Scrope Family since the 16th Century. Most recently it has been owned by descendants of the J Paul Getty Family. Early Life Scrope matriculated at Hart Hall, Oxford, on 7 November 1617, and became a student of the Middle Temple in 1619. In November 1624 he married Mary, daughter of Robert Waller of Beaconsfield, a cousin of the poet Waller. Marriage & Family In November 1624 he married Mary, daughter of Robert Waller of Beaconsfield, a sister of the poet Waller. Scrope's eldest son, Edmund, was made fellow of All Souls' on 4 July 1649 by the parliamentary visitors, was subsequently keeper of the privy seal in Scotland, and died in 1658. His brother Robert was about the same time made fellow of Lincoln College, and created by the visitors B.A. on 19 May 1649. Scrope left 5 sons and 6 daughters, including Margaret, Anne and Elizabeth. Elizabeth married Jonathan Blagrave, related to Daniel Blagrave who is also a signatory to the Charles I Death Warrant. Elizabeth is buried in St. Mary's Collegiate Church, Youghal, Co. Cork, Ireland and her tombstone (defaced of any mention of "regicide") shows she lived 83 years. Scrope's third son, and ultimate heir, was Thomas Scrope, whose son was John Scrope. John Scrope died without issue in 1752 so the Wormsley estate was inherited by the heirs of his sister Anne (d.1720), wife to Henry Fane of Brympton, essentially the third son, Henry Fane of Wormsley (1703-1777). The Fane family held onto Wormsley for circa 230 years, until the 1980s, when sold to a Getty. Most children were born at Southwark, Surrey Co, England # Edmund Scrope (1626-1658) - Scrope's eldest son, Edmund, was made fellow of All Souls' on 4 July 1649 by the parliamentary visitors, was subsequently keeper of the privy seal in Scotland, and died in 1658 # Robert Scrope (1628-) - Robert was about the same time (1649) made fellow of Lincoln College, and created by the visitors B.A. on 19 May 1649. # Thomas Scrope (1630-1658) # Margaret Scrope (1632-) # Ann Scrope (1634-) # William Throop (1628-1704) - Refugee fled to America and changed surname to Throop. Original settler of Bristol RI, m. Mary Chapman, b. Nottingham, Eng. # Margaret Scrope (1639-) # Mary Scrope (1640-) # Margaret Scrope (1642-) - duplicate? # Elizabeth Scrope (1644-1727) - Elizabeth married Jonathan Blagrave, related to Daniel Blagrave who is also a signatory to the Charles I Death Warrant. Elizabeth is buried in St. Mary's Collegiate Church, Youghal, Co. Cork, Ireland and her tombstone shows she lived 83 years. # Adrian Scrope (1646-) - duplicate of William Throop? References * Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry * Samuel Murdoch Family Ancestry * Colonial America Gateway Ancestors * Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry * Ralph Chapman List of Famous Descendants - all Scrope/Throop Famous Descendants are included on his Father-in-law's listing. This article incorporates text from a publication now in the public domain: * Dictionary of National Biography - by Firth, Charles Harding (1897). "Scrope, Adrian". In Sidney Lee. Dictionary of National Biography. 51. London: Smith, Elder & Co. pp. 132,133. * A ‘life’ of Adrian Scroope is given in Mark Noble's Lives of the Regicides, ii. 200. * Scroope.net - Profile for Col Adrian Scrope * - Profile for Col Adrian Scrope * Wikipedia - Wormsley Park Estate * Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:English army officers Category:Roundheads Category:English politicians Category:Regicides of Charles I Category:People executed by hanging, drawing and quartering Category:Executed English people Category:People executed under the Stuarts Category:People executed for treason against England